Headed in the right direction
by princessrainbowflower
Summary: Nikkos POV from the recording to the stage of show-choir
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Spectacular! But I absolutely loved the movie, hence the fanfic… bravo Nickelodeon!

_-_-_-_-_-_-Nikko POV_-_-_-_-_--_--_-_--

I was finally there, I had achieved my dream.

I was back with my band singing my favorite song, _Don't Tell Me_

I was so close to going far, but something about leaving Courtney was screwing up my head. What was it about her that made me feel that I was in the wrong place.

Just then the record company had me stop.

I had been thinking about Courtney and my conscience was telling me to leave, that after all this time, this was not where my heart was.

"Please, let me show you where my heart is…" I answered them when they asked me what happened.

We made the short drive over the Showchoir, and I knew this is where I was supposed to be. Every turn of the wheels made my heart thump louder, I wanted to be with her, I wanted to make her smile. Now I was _sure_ I was headed in the right direction.

But why did I feel like this?

When had I fallen for her?

I hadn't noticed these feelings before now.

When I got in, I frowned, Spectacular was already on stage, I was too late. But a little voice in my head told me, "It's never too late for love".

I didn't bother fighting with the voice; I had found a way onto the stage, and planned on getting there… I had to get to Courtney, tell her I was sorry.

I jumped up onto the stage right before the first chorus; Court turned, and was beaming. She had already forgiven me. At the awards ceremony, I stood next to her, magnetic gravity pulling me towards her. We didn't win, but backstage the record company gave us a recording deal, and everyone was trilled. Everyone was turning to leave, but I grabbed Court to stay for a minute. I was planning to apologize and beg for forgiveness, but when she turned towards me, I was surged with love. I got lost in her eyes, and without thinking, started leaning towards her. I didn't bother fighting it, I knew I wouldn't win… and it looked like she wasn't fighting it either.

Suddenly it was taking too long, and I leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. It was bliss, it was like time had stopped and it was just me and Courtney. Her lips on mine, not hiding the love anymore. Then she kissed me back, her hand moved to my cheek and I felt like I was going to explode from love. The voice in the back of my head was applauding.

She pulled away, but I wasn't nearly done.

I stood there confused, just realizing what I had done.

But then she giggled, and I knew it was going to be okay.

My emotions were plain on my face as I followed her out the door.

Excited to be moving ahead, and leaving the past behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Omg, ive never put up a 2****nd**** chapter… but I promised this 1 to solosinger1.**

**Here goes…**

Courtney POV

We've been going out for two months

And what a two months it's been.

I was walking home from Nikko's house,

The sun had just set,

It was dark,

I wasn't being careful,

No one ever went down that street anyway,

The lights came from the right.

They came fast.

I didn't have time to react.

Everything happened in slomotion, like I was a step behind everyone else.

I hadn't realized the car had hit me until I was on the ground, my head throbbing,

I couldn't move anything.

I remember a frantic woman, sirens, bright lights, a mask over my face…

Then everything went black.

10 days later

No POV

_Courtney!_

Courtney!

Nikko's voice ran through her head.

"Ugh" Courtney groaned, "Nikko?" She longed to hear his angelic voice. Courtney thought back to last show choir and smiled at the memory of her and Nikko dancing on stage together, but something was off, the memory was fuzzy, but that was probably the clearest memory she had.

Courtney opened her eyes for the first time in almost two weeks, but there was no one there.

"that's funny." Courtney mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of the hospital bed.

Wait… hospital bed?

She looked around, and tried to remember why she was in a hospi…

Ooooohhhh… right. The accident.

She clutched the railing of the bed to keep herself from falling.

Just outside the door, there was a sniffiling sound, followed by a quiet sob.

She called out, still holding the railing, "Nikko?"

_Still _no answer.

Courtney steadied herself and walked toward the door, grabbing at the walls to steady herself.

"Nikko?" she asked more quietly.

All of a sudden, her mom appeared in the doorway, both relief and disappointment washed through Courtney. She wanted so badly to see Nikko.

"Courtney! You're awake! Oh, my baby! We were so worried." Her mom's voice was washed in relief, but her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying. Bags under her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept in days.

"Wait, mom, who was worried? How long was I out?"

"10 days, sweet heart. Let me call a nurse and you go rest, we have to talk."

I was worried, but I remembered my initial reason for getting out of my bed,

"Have you seen Nikko?" Court asked, but her mom had already left to summon a nurse.

She sat down at the edge of her bed when just the person she was looking for walked in the room. Nikko, unlike her mother, seemed depressed, but it hadn't looked like he'd cried. His lips turned down at the edges and his eyes watched the ground.

Courtney POV

"Nikko." I said.

Nikko looked up, surprised I was awake. A smile spread across his face.

He dropped his backpack and ran over to me and then…

I fainted.

-----------------------------------14 minuites and 27 seconds later---------------------------------

Before I opened my eyes, I tried to picture Nikko's face so I would be ready this time.

I was sure that was what made me faint.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the light in and letting them adjust before meeting his.

When I did, I had pulled myself back to reality.

Nikko's face was down, his tear stained cheeks were glimmering in the artificial light.

His eyes were full of worry, "What's wrong?" I asked.

I had never seen Nikko cry and frankly, it scared me.

"Court… I cant help but feel guilty about this whole thing… If I had walked you home that night, I could have… you wouldn't have…" he started to sob and I held him in my arms, wondering how we had managed to switch places,

"shhh, it's okay" I said.

"No Court, it's not," his voice was rough, "I'm not a good boyfriend, I could have stopped you from getting hit."

"Nikko?" Now I was scared, he'd never acted this way before.

"Courtney," he choked out between sobs, "The doctor said that when the car… hit you," he winced, "you hit your head very hard and cracked your skull,"

I gasped, this was more damage than I thought, suddenly I was feeling woozy, "He also said that you would suffer from brain damage for a very long time, if not your whole life."

I was shocked at the news; I reached up to touch my head and winced… what would this mean? No more dancing? But show choir was my dream, I couldn't give that up.

I just couldn't.

_But I didn't blame Nikko!_

I reached for his face and brought his eyes up to look at me, "Nikko, this is not your fault."

Before he could argue, I kissed him. The kiss let him know that I truly didn't blame him for the accident and that I still loved him.

He kissed me back softly and tenderly, still having not forgiven himself.

I knew this wasn't over, but I could still live a fairly normal life… right?

**Yay! Its over! Or is it? Actually its not.**

**I already have the 3rd chapter all planned out, but its up to u.**

**DO U WANT 2 KNOW HOW THIS ENDS?? Well tell me. Come onn, the buttons right there, PUSH IT! And seriously, how long does it take to write a review, all I need is, "it was good" or "it totally and completely sucked" oh, and don't 4get the, "please write more." That ones important.**

**R&R and maybe ill type up the third! 3, princessrainbowflower**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think ive gotten… maybe 2 reviews since the second chapter… and I should be doing homework, but here goes numero 3!**

**..........…...….....…….…..…….**

"Court, the doctor said no dancing, so just come home after school, okay?"

I frowned… "sure mom."… she had spoiled my plan.

Mom drives me to school ever since the accident. She won't let me walk or drive anymore.

After dad left, she has been really protective over me… almost like she's afraid I'll leave too.

My head trauma only seemed to last a couple of weeks… okay, months, but I was going to have to hide the pain if I ever wanted to continue showchoir.

I kissed mom good bye and turned towards the school as she drove away.

I sighed. The end of the year was closing in, and I'd missed so many practices. Plus, finals were coming up, so I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

Nikko popped his head out the front door.

He had been waiting for me. He waits there every day and always asks the same question…

"Hey baby, how's your head?"

"Damn it Nikko, I wish you would stop asking me that!"

I had decided to shake it up today instead of the usual, "fine".

Nikko took a step back and watched me as if I was going to spontaneously explode.

I broke eye contact when he opened his mouth to ask about my outburst, and strode furiously down the hall.

Nikko couldn't take a hint.

I heard his heavy foot steps behind mine, so instead of speeding up, I stopped short.

"ugh!" I turned around to yell at Nikko again, but found, one of the smaller, nerdier kids, Geoff (pronounced Jeff) in his place.

"OmiGod, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you!"

I bent down to help him get his books, and apologized about a hundred and seven more times.

He walked away, leaving me with a fresh blush on my cheeks of embarrassment and… Nikko.

"You okay?"

"it's ARE you okay, Nikko, me no tarzan."

"_sorry_. I didn't know they crowned you the head of the English police."

"Well, you should seeing as you know everything about me! You don't stop following me around all day!" He was so pissing me off.

"No I don't." He replied, but I knew that he was lying; I'd seen him follow me to class.

"What's my third period?"

"Art with Mrs. Gonzalez… but…" I cut him off.

"Nikko, high school is supposed to be about having freedom, and being able to express yourself! I don't have either, because I'm driven to school by my MOM, YOU have to baby-sit me while I'm here, AND I can't do showchoir! I'm sick and tired of all this jail time!"

….

After a very awkward silence, he spoke up…

"sorry."

…

and then he walked away.

I had never felt so alone in my life.

But this is what I wanted… right?

Nikko didn't show up to fifth period that day.

The whole day I was replaying the scene in my head.

I was right, I didn't deserve all this jail time. I've never disobeyed mom before,

But there's a first for everything, right?

-----------------------------------------after school-----------------------------------------------

12 unread messages.

Mom times 12.

"Breathe" I said to myself, "you can do this court."

*ring* once, twice, three… "Hello? Courtney? Where are you?"

"Hey mom, it's okay, I'm fine." A little shaky, but mom was just glad to hear my voice.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could stay after today for math, I don't understand circles at all, and finals are coming up…" I held my breath…

"Sure court, do you have a ride home?" Shoot… uhhh…

"Yeah, Nikko said he'd be more than happy to drive me home." Nice save, Court, too bad Nikko won't talk to you…

"Sure, honey, just gimme a call okay? Love you."

Me no Tarzan…

"I love you too, mom."

*click*

A sigh of relief…

And off to show choir practice.

------------------------------------------after practice--------------------------------------------------

I'm getting better at this lying thing.

"You got a ride home, Court?" Janette asked me.

"Ye… actually no. Could you drop me off?"

"Sure! Come on, I'm around the corner."

The ride was mostly just silent. The music was playing in the background.

"Thanks Jan, I owe you one."

"Anytime Court. It was really cool of your mom to let you join again."

"OH! I forgot, mom wanted me to pick up some eggs at the store. Its only a block from my house, I can walk from there."

She pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"Thanks for the drive."

"See you next week for practice!" And she drove away.

I laughed and shook my head at how simple lying to them was.

I headed home, and… got there in one piece.

I told mom that Nikko had dropped me off and left, so he wasn't outside.

She said, "I trust you Courtney." And smiled.

That kinda hurt my ego, but I think I'll live.

My cell rang and I answered it without checking the I.D.

"hello?" I said.

"… Courtney, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was hurting you. Listen, I have a secret that I've never told anyone."

"Nikko?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's the secret?"

"Umhh… I'm… I'm chemically depressed."

"… So now were both crippled."

"Not exactly, when I'm around you, you cure me. You're like my own antidepressant, but when you yelled at me this morning… I couldn't help it…"

"Nikko, are you okay?"

"I don't know Court."

"I'm coming over, okay?"

He spoke in a small voice, "Please don't, I don't want you to see me."

I was starting to get scared, "Nikko, you have no say in this, I am coming over, be there in 5 minutes."

I hung up and ran downstairs.

I had no time to argue with mom, so I just grabbed the keys and ran out of the house.

--------------------------------------------Nikko's house----------------------------------------------

"Nikko? Are you in here?"

no answer.

I ran up to his room,

And there he was, back to me, facing the window. His back was hunched over, and his hands were in his lap; his sleeves rolled up.

I looked down and on his bed sat a compass, the one he used for math.

I walked around him.

His arms covered in blood, and his face pale and blank.

It was the scariest sight I had ever seen… and I was hit by a car.

I didn't say anything.

I sat down on his bed next to him. I knew about depressed people, my brother was depressed until his death… suicide.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Nikko was trying to console _me_.

I just sat there and held him.

And cried with him.

We were in such delicate positions… I didn't know what to do anymore.

It must have been an hour, or maybe just minutes, I couldn't know for sure.

Nikko stood up and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and I looked down slowly, not sure if I wanted to see the weapons of torture.

His bed was covered in blood. I thought I was going to throw up when he walked out of the bathroom, his face grim.

I stood up and he pulled his quilt off of the bed, letting the compass and bloody towels fall to the ground.

The way his face looked when he walked out of the room will be etched in my head forever.

Next day at school

----NIKKO POV----

I woke up and got dressed for school.

It took a little while to put on a normal face, and I walked out to school.

This was my daily schedule.

The long walk to school in the dark was cold and depressing, which didn't help my condition.

I should just kill myself now… Court won't look at me again, and I don't want to go on without her, she gives me a reason to live.

I reached the school as the sun started to rise. Busses and cars were pulling up and letting people out.

I sighed, another day of hell.

Walking slowly, I opened the doors to the school… to find Courtney waiting for me.

We didn't talk, but she took my hand and we walked to class.

She stopped outside of my classroom and lifted my hand to her face and kissed my palm.

Her fingers traced the scars running up my arms. I kissed her on the mouth and fingered the scar on the back of her head from surgery. Silently reminding each other that we could make it through life, we had each other. She stepped back and turned to walk to her class.

"I love you." I whispered… the sound was lost in the commotion of the hallways, and I walked into class.

----NO POV----

Courtney snuck off to another days worth of show choir practice, but something was different… Nikko had followed her.

"Court, I thought the doctor said not dancing."

"He did, but this is my _dream_ Nikko, surely you of all people can understand!"

Nikko sighed, "Fine, but I'm coming too and I'm driving you home after."

Court jumped up and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in her hair.

"Thank you, Nikko."

"Anything for you, your highness." He bowed and looked up at court behind his hair.

She smiled, Nikko was back.

Practice ended, and Nikko drove Courtney home as promised.

Life was back to normal, and nothing could separate Nikko and Courtney,

They held each other together, they understood each other, they were never going to leave the other's side again.

PROLOUGE

Courtney and Nikko got over their illnesses, Courtney won show choir with the help of Nikko for always supporting her onstage and off.

Back stage, Nikko proposed to Courtney reminding her of all the bad times that they got through together, saying that he never wanted to be without her again.

Courtney said yes.

**I got bored of this story after a while. Feel free to redo the ending if you want. I refuse to write anymore. Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
